L'amour ne meurt jamais
by AkuriAtsuki
Summary: Suite: Le silence. 7 ans Apres. Si seulement tu pouvais comprendre que je n'avais pas le choix à cette époque. Mais puisque tu gardes les yeux fermés sur mes supplications, je vais continuer à te regarder de loin et prier pour qu'un jour tu me reviennes.
1. Chapter 1: Je t'ai promis

**Bonjour…**

**Voila la deuxième partie de ma fic le Silence. Cette suite sera encore écrite de la même façon mais je vais mélanger les POVS. **

**J'espère que vous aimerez…**

**Bonne lecture!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**POV NARUTO**

Vaguement, j'émergea de mon doux sommeille sans rêves. Mon réveille matin me vrillait les oreilles depuis mon réveille mais je tardait de l'éteindre. Les minutes passaient mais je ne bougeais point. J'étais si bien dans mes couvertes. Si chaudes, si doux, si…

-Mais tu vas te lever Naruto? Il y a bien 10 minutes que ton réveille sonne et le petit déjeuner est prêt. Et ne me le fait pas dire deux fois.

J'émis un grognement ensommeiller.

-Sa t'apprendra a faire la fête la veille de la rentré. Tu as 17 ans, tu devrais être plus responsable.

-Je sais Iruka, pas la peine de me sermonner. Tu devrais retourner chez toi, tu en as assez fait pour moi.

-Je sais.

Je vis Iruka baisser les yeux. Je ne pourrais sans doute jamais remercier cet homme qui a tant fait pour moi comme il se doit. Moi qui n'était qu'un pauvre orphelin et lui qui n'était pas très riche, il a quand même pris soin de moi. Dommage que j'ai si peu connu ma famille, cependant, Iruka ne m'a jamais laissé tombé, peu importe ce qu'il subissait. Il m'aime et je suis son fils.

Je me levai de mon lit, oubliant ma fatigue et mon mal de tête et je le pris dans mes bras, une geste que j'avais pris l'habitude de faire lorsqu'il venait me réveiller le matin. Je le sentis sourire dans mon cou. Un sourire triste. Depuis que nous l'avions quitter lui. Lui, cet homme grâce a qui je suis encore avec Iruka aujourd'hui. Kakashi que je n'ai pas revu depuis 7 ans, comme je n'ai jamais revu Sasuke par la suite.

J'entendis du bruit dans la pièce d'a coté. Preuve que Sakura venait de ce réveiller en catastrophe. Je me séparai de mon père adoptif avant de dire :

-Allons déguster ce que tu as préparé, je meurs de faim.

-Tu meurs toujours de faim. A croire que tu ne te nourris jamais.

-C'est parce que tu n'es pas la pour me cuisiner des bon petite plats.

-Sakura ne cuisine pas?

Un vrai désastre. La dernière fois que Sakura à essayer de cuisiner, elle a faillit faire brûler l'appart. Alors nous ne mangeons que des plats a réchauffées ou chez le traiteur. Je rigole un peu.

-Disons que Sakura est trop occuper pour cuisiner.

-D'accord. Je viendrai 3 fois de plus par semaine pour m'assurer que vous mangiez bien.

-Chouette.

C'est vrai que vivre en colocation avec Sakura m'a donné une certaine liberté. Comme j'approche à grand pas de ma majorité et que j'ai l'approbation d'un juge, je peux maintenant vivre en paix. Tout comme Iruka d'ailleurs. Depuis que j'ai quitté le nid familial, Il vient souvent me visiter. Et s'il vient plus souvent, ça m'arrange vraiment en fait. Pour la cuisine et le ménage surtout. Et puis, Iruka est vraiment trop bien comme papa.

Après un bon petit déjeuner, je me dépêchai de me rendre à mes cours. Pas que cela me tienne a cœur mais bon, il faut bien ce construire un avenir. Surtout que je veux rendre Iruka fière de moi. Cette année, je compte m'appliquer pour ramener les meilleures notes que je n'ai jamais eues. Ce qui n'était pas couru d'avance, croyez-moi.

Une fois l'établissement scolaire en vue, j'entra dans la cour afin de rejoindre mes amis. Ce fut Shikamaru et Choji qui m'appercurent en premier.

-Hey, bonjour Naruto.

-Bonjour Choji, bonjour Shikamaru. En forme?

-J'était mieux dans mon lit, bailla Shikamaru.

-On s'en doutais, rétorqua son vieil ami Choji.

Je ris un peu avant de les suivre. Nous discutions tout en allant en cour lorsque, dans un tournant, je le vis. Enfin, je cru l'apercevoir. Comment ça pourrait être lui. Lui que je n'ai pas vu depuis près de 7 ans. Lui qui n'a jamais cesser d'être dans mes pensé. Lui qui a tant pleuré pour moi lorsque je devais m'en aller. Oui, le même qui ne me jamais redonner de ses nouvelle après mon départ.

Mes jambes devinrent molles, je ne suis plus capable de faire un seul pas. Shikamaru s'arrête et me regarde bizarrement.

-Naruto, est-ce que ça va?

Je ne répondis pas. Sa voix résonnais dans me tête mais j'était incapable d'en comprendre le sens. Je voyait trouble ou bien était-ce des larmes qui brouillaient mes yeux. Soudain, il se retourna vers moi. Sasuke. C'était bien lui. Il paru autant surpris que moi lorsqu'il me vis, mais contrairement a moi, il se repris vite. Il marcha en ma direction alors que mes jambes ne semblaient plus vouloir me soutenir. Choji passa son bras sur ma taille afin que je ne m'écroule pas, et ce, sans même que je m'en rende compte.

Lentement, je vis le brun s'approcher de moi. Je pouvais entendre ses chaussures claquer sur le plancher et ce son me parvenait plus ou moins a mes oreilles. Comme cette musique de film dans un moment tragique dont on ne ce rend pas vraiment compte qu'elle est l'a. Son visage, bien que plus mature, n'a pas changé. Sa beauté est simplement devenue plus évidente, surtout à mes yeux.

Lorsqu'il fut à ma hauteur, j'eus un sourire. Choji se tassa un peu lorsque je sautai dans les bras de mon ami. J'étais si heureux que je ne remarquai même pas l'inaction de Sasuke. Soudain, je sentis deux bras me pousser violemment. Me retrouvant par terre, je regardai Sasuke surpris, me demandant ce qu'il avait. En 7 ans, il n'a pas pu oublier mon visage, c'est impossible. Nous étions si proche avant. Réalisant enfin, je me relève avec l'aide de Choji et demande fébrilement à Sasuke :

-Mais enfin Sasuke, Tu ne… Tu ne te rappelles pas de moi.

-Comment oublier un idiot comme toi, Uzumaki.

-Quoi!

Sa voix était si froide. Pourquoi? Mon cœur me fait si mal. Que lui ais-je fait pour qu'il agisse ainsi. N'ais-je pourtant pas été un bon ami pour lui dans sa jeunesse… Avant que l'on soit séparé.

-Tu m'as très bien compris. Tiens toi loin de moi.

-Mais…?

-Je ne veux plus rien à voir avec un idiot comme toi.

Mon cœur en pièce, j'étais en larmes. Je ne voyais plus rien autour de moi, ni même l'aire triste de Sasuke. Ses mots résonnaient dans me tête comme une litanie. Comment avait-il pu changer à ce point. Dans un excès de colère, j'envoyai mon poing dans la figure de Sasuke. Même ce gente me fit mal, mais puisque mon cerveau était comme déconnecté, mon corps avait décidé d'agir contre mon gré.

Il me renvoya mon coup. Nous continuâmes à nous battre jusqu'à ce qu'un surveillant nous sépare. Dommage, si Sasuke ne voulais plus être mon ami, je pourrai toujours être proche de lui à travers ses coups.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

_Je t'ai promis de toujours veiller sur toi seulement, le lendemain je suis parti. J'ai du profondément te blesser et j'en suis désoler. Si seulement tu pouvais comprendre que je n'avais pas le choix a cette époque. Je voudrais tellement que toit sois différent. Si seulement tu pouvais comprendre tout l'amour que je te porte, peut-être serais tu à mes coté en ce moment. Mais puisque tu gardes les yeux fermer sur mes supplications, je vais continuer a te regarder de loin et prier pour qu'un jour tu me revienne. Pour que tu n'oublies pas. Pour que nous restons ensemble. Comme je te l'ai promis._

_OoOoOoOoOo_

Parfois on a tendance à cacher notre tristesse par la colère. Plus notre douleur est forte, plus la colère l'est aussi.

**OoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**POV IRUKA :**

Je regardai encore cette photo. La dernière que j'ai de toi. Ça fait 7 ans, jours pour jours que mon regard a quitté le tiens. Sur cette photo, il y a Naruto, Sasuke et toi. Celle que tu m'as donnée la veille de mon départ. Ce fut si douloureux. Quand je pense que Mizuki a du usé de chantage pour parvenir a ses fins.

J'ai passé ses années sous silences. Même Naruto ne sais pas pourquoi je suis parti réellement. J'ai continué mes études auprès de Mizuki mais mon regard était toujours tourné vers toi. Mais tu ne me voyais pas. Tu avais le dos tourné. Tu m'avais tourné le dos. Je sais que tu ne m'as pas pardonné ce départ. Je sais que tu m'en veux encore. Ça fait 7 ans que tu refuses toujours de me revoir.

J'ai peur d'oublier ses bons moments passés avec toi. La froideur de ton regard reviens encore et encore et c'est comme si elle bloquait tout. Seul, assis sur une chaise dans la petite cuisine, la tête reposant sur mes bras, mon regard constamment fixé su la photo me fait prendre conscience que je n'ai peut-être pas pris la bonne décision.

Bien que Mizuki ait tout tenté pour m'égayer durant près de 7 ans, jamais il n'a réussit a me rentre heureux. Pas une seule fois je n'ai ressentis pour lui pour que la colère et la honte. Aux yeux des autres, nous étions un couple, mais à mes yeux, nous n'étions que des inconnus qui vivaient dans le même toit. Je ne reconnaissais plus le Mizuki que j'avais connu.

Je repense à ces 3 mois ou j'ai enfin repris le fil de ma vie. Où enfin je me sens libre. Seulement, on dirait que dans cette maison il manque quelque chose d'important. Le pire est que je ne sais même pas ce qu'il me manque. Depuis que Naruto est partis, je me sens si seul. Comme perdu au beau milieu du désert, comme j'aimerais trouver un oasis.

Je sais que Mizuki a très mal pris notre séparation et franchement, j'en ai rien à faire. Naruto ayant quitté la maison, Mizuki n'avait plus d'emprise sur moi, alors je suis parti. Comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je reste près de lui après ce qu'il m'a fait.

Des coups frapper à ma porte me sortis de mes pensées. Je me levais donc tranquillement et prit la direction de la porte d'entrer. Lorsque j'ouvris celle-ci, j'eus une surprise de taille.

-Mizuki?

Moi qui avais bien pris soin de déménager aussi loin que possible afin de ne plus avoir à faire ai lui.

-Bonjour Iruka. Je t'ai manqué.

Il avait ce sourire narquois que j'ai toujours détesté.

-Je ne crois pas, non.

-Au moins, tu as le mérite d'être directe alors je vais être claire moi aussi. Je veux que tu reviennes.

-J'ai dit non, Mizuki. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise pour que tu le comprennes?

Il était très tenace. Pendant un mois complet j'ai eu droit à des coups de téléphones, même au beau milieu de la nuit.

-Ce n'était pas la réponse que je voulais. Tu auras beau partir aussi loin de moi, je finirai toujours par te retrouver.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Tu vas me kidnapper?

-Ne me tente pas.

J'avait beau me montré fier, j'ai toujours eus peur de lui. Étant bien plus fort que moi, je ne suis pas de taille à l'affronter.

-Repars d'où tu viens. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.

-Très bien pour cette fois-ci, mais je reviendrai. Et cette fois-la, tu m'appartiendra.

Je refermait la porte avant même qu'il ce soit complètement retourner. Je pensais sérieusement à appeler la police mais je ne le fis pas. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, j'espérais que Mizuki abandonne l'idée que je reviennes avec lui un jour.

Je retournai dans la cuisine afin d'y faire un peu le ménage. La maison vide résonnait de son silence et cela me rendait mélancolique. Je me sentais mal dans cette solitude et même que j'en venais à verser des larmes la nuit.

J'allais replonger dans mes souvenirs lorsque j'entendis le téléphone sonné. Je craignit que ce ne soit encore Mizuki, mais lorsque je décrochai, ce fut une voix tout a fait différente.

-Oui?

_-Bonjour, est-ce que je parle bien à Umino Iruka?_

-Oui, c'est moi. Que puis-je pour vous?

_-Je suis Tsunade, directrice de l'école que Naruto fréquente. _

-Y a-t-il un problème?

_-Une bagarre. Naruto en a été l'investigateur. Je crois que vous devriez venir à mon bureau. Nous devrions parler seul à seul._

Je pris quelques secondes pour analyser la situation. Naruto ne s'était jamais battu de sa vie, pourquoi maintenant.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, j'arrive.

Je raccrocha rapidement, pris les clé de ma voiture, gracieusement offerte par Mizuki en tentant de me séduire (de m'acheter serait plutôt juste), et je pris le chemin de l'école. Durant tout le trajet, je me fis des tonnes de scénarios possibles mais aucun d'eux ne me semblait vraisemblable. Une seule question : Pourquoi?

Une fois la voiture garé, je pénétrai a grange enjambé dans l'école. Sa me pris un temps fou, selon moi, pour me rendre au bureau de la principal puisque celui-ci ce trouvait de l'autre bout de la place. Une fois que j'eus enfin trouver, la gentille secrétaire a fis entré dans son bureau.

Une fois a l'intérieur, le sourire forcé que je m'étais pratiqué à faire dans la voiture disparu d'un seul coup et voyant l'homme assis devant la directrice. Mais que faisait-il la? Je ne cessa de le fixer et, sans doute le remarqua-t-il car il se retourna pour me regarder. Nous regard fondirent l'un sur l'autre comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Un seul nom me sortir de mes lèvres, oubliant totalement le monde qui nous entourait :

-Kakashi.

_OoOoOoOoOo_

_Je t'ai promis de toujours être la quand tu aurais besoin de moi. Seulement, ce jour la j'ai préféré fuir. Je m'en veux encore. Mais il y a tant de chose que je regrette. Comme celui de ne rien t'avoir dit. Je voulais tant être digne de toi mais je m'en sentais trop incapable. Tu avait l'aire si fier t, si indestructible. Malgré ces 7 ans passés loin de toi, jamais je n'ai oublié ce regard. Celui que tu m'as jeté le dernier jour. Mais je suis resté fort, comme je te l'ai promis._

_OoOoOoOoOo_

Maintenant je ne referai plus la même erreur, je te le promets

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Voila la fin du chapitre. **

**Je vais essayer de publier la suite bientôt.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé.**

**Merci d'avoir lu.**


	2. Chapter 2: J'ai espéré

**Bonjour!**

**Voici la suite. Je sais que c'est un peut-être un peu lourd, mais pour le besoin de la fic, elle sera sans doute aussi pour un petit bout encore.**

**Merci a tout ceux et celle qui ont laissé une review…**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Par la fenêtre ouverte, je pouvais entendre les cris des enfants qui s'amusaient dans le parc juste en face de chez moi. Chaques jours, après une journée de travaille particulièrement lassante, je venais regarder par cette fenêtre. Celle ou tu passais des heures entières a regarder les enfants courir et s'amuser. Tu as toujours aimé les enfants. Si je suis aussi nostalgique aujourd'hui, c'est parce que je viens d'entendre les messages que tu m'as laisser sur mon répondeur. Je suis navré, je n'y répondrai pas.

Malgré que mon amour pour toi soit toujours aussi fort dans mon cœur, la blessure laisser par les années de ta longue absence ne cicatrisera sans doute jamais. J'ai compris que nous n'appartenons pas au même monde et que jamais tu n'aurais été heureux à mes cotés. De plus, puisque je n'ai pas su te retenir le soir ou tu es parti, je ne mérite sans doute pas de suivre le même chemin de toi.

Finalement, même si tu n'es pas rester auprès de moi, a part la douleur et l'amertume qui me suivait jour après jours, ma vie m'a quand même apporter des instant de bonheur. Surtout lorsque Sasuke m'a annoncé qu'il voulait venir vivre avec moi officiellement. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi d'ailleurs puisque le petit Naruto avait quitté ma demeure, il n'avait plus de raison de vouloir rester. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'avait qu'Itachi soit venu me porter les effets de Sasuke, je n'ai plus eues de ses nouvelles depuis bientôt 7 ans. Parfois Itachi me manque. C'était mon seul ami véritable avec Gai.

Sasuke a été l'enfant parfait dont tout parents rêvent pendant près de 4 ans. Responsable, poli, ayant les meilleures notes de la classe. Ses amis ce comptait en grand nombre et il avait une telle joie de vivre que j'étais capable, moi aussi, d'être heureux. Mais, depuis les 3derniere années, l'enfant qu'a été Sasuke a complètement disparu pour laisser place a un être détestable, froid, distant et asocial. Il avait toujours les meilleurs notes, mais je restais désormais la seul personne a qui il faisait la conversation,

Cela m'a inquiété, mais il refuse d'en parler et désireux de respecter sa vie, j'ai laissé faire. Je voulais garder le seul contact que j'avais avec lui. Mais je redoutait qu'il devienne comme moi aussi peut-être avait-il été une mauvaise idée que je le prenne sous ma charge. Itachi aurait su quoi faire lui.

En espérant que les choses puissent encore changer, j'ai préféré le changer d'école cette année. Je me dis qu'un peu d'éloignement ne lui ferait certes pas de mal.

Sasuke n'avait pas rouspété à cette idée. Juste un haussement d'épaule indifférent. J'espérais tellement que les choses allaient changer cette année.

C'est juste après que tu m'as contacté. J'étais très surpris. A vrai dire, je pensais que tu m'avais oublié et que tu filais le parfait amour avec ce Mizuki. A chaque fois que j'y pensais, une boule se formait dans mon estomac. De te savoir heureux avec un autre que moi, surtout cet homme, me faisait souvent regretter amèrement ma décision de te laisser partir. Après quelques années, je me suis fait une raison et pensait ne plus jamais avoir a faire avec toi. Malgré le faite que je ne réponde pas a ton appel, une partie de moi meurs d'envie de courir de voir, de te prendre dans mes bras et de t'embrasser comme dans mes rêves les plus fous.

Seulement, je savais que cela ne se produirait jamais. Je ne reviendrai jamais vers toi et nous n'aurons jamais l'occasion de nous rencontrer non plus. De toute façon, je sais que la seule et unique raison qui te pousse à m'appeler, c'est le sentiment de culpabilité qui t'habite. Uniquement parce que tu te sens mal d'être partis avec une autre après tout ce que j'avais fait pour toi. Je n'ai pas envie de souffrir encore plus que je n'ai déjà souffert.

Ce sont des coups fortement frappés à ma porte qui me fit sortir de ma rêverie. Nonchalamment, j'allai ouvrir. Je ne fut pas étonner d'y voir apparaître Gai, mon meilleur ami. Le seul, avec Itachi et toi, que j'ai laisser entré dans ma vie.

Gai est quelqu'un sur qui on peu compter. Le genre de gars sincère qui sait ce faire apprécier et détester en même temps. Moi je le comprends comme il me comprend. Il ne cherchera jamais à me faire du mal. Je le lis dans ses yeux noir qu'il est l'un des seul a qui je peux faire confiance. Il referme la porte derrière lui et ouvre les bras. Inconsciemment, je répondit a sont appelle et j'allai me terrer dans ses bras musclé.

Dans ces moments, nous n'avons besoin d'aucune parole. Je me sentais bien dans ce silence mais je sentais que quelque chose le chicotait. Il paraissait avoir moins d'énergie que d'Habitude. Je compris que c'était lui qui aurais besoin d'être consoler aujourd'hui. Lentement, je le fis asseoir sur le sofa, le gardant toujours dans mes bras. Ce n'est qu'une fois assit que je me décidai à engager la conversation.

-Alors Gai, tu peux me dire ce qui ce passe?

Il soupira bruyamment et je suis que ce qu'il allait me dire ne serait pas facile à entendre. Je redoutais le pire car rare étaient les moments ou il était ainsi.

-Je… Lee… Il a été…

Lee est le garçon qu'il a prit sous son aile lorsque ce dernier avait 12 ans. Retrouver dans le rue, le garçon n'avait plus rien, ni famille, ni espoir. Gai lui avait redonner goût a la vie et il vivait désormais chez lui. Gai le traitait comme son propre fils tout comme Lee considérait Gai comme son père. Gai, lorsqu'il donnait son cœur, il le faisait sans arrière pensé. Il avait fait de Lee un garçon honnête alors qu'avant, il volait dans les rues.

A cet instant, mon vieil ami était si bouleverser qu'il me prit un certain temps avant de pouvoir le calmer.

-Tu te souviens que j'ai envoyé Lee à un camp de 2 semaines cet été.

-Oui.

-Là-bas, il y avait un garçon qui s'Appelle Gaara. C'était l'un des compagnons de Lee lorsque celui-ci vivait encore dans la rue. Apparemment, il a voulu persuader Lee de revenir avec eux, mais Lee a refusé. Ils ce sont battu et Lee se retrouve maintenant a l'hôpital.

Gai se mit à pleurer. Je le pris dans mes bras afin de le calmer un peu avant de lui demander des nouvelles d'un garçon.

-Comment va-t-il?

-Il est dans le coma. Les médecins disent qu'il va s'en sortir, mais il y a 90 % des chances qu'il ne puisse jamais remarcher un jour.

Je fus troublé. Je savais que le jeune homme rêvait d'être un athlète aux jeux Olympiques et remporter la médaille d'Or. Lee sera anéantis lorsqu'il apprendra cette nouvelle.

J'allais rajouter quelque chose lorsque retentis la sonnerie du téléphone. Je me levais a contrecoeur, pestant contre celui qui osait nous déranger dans ce moment critique. Lorsque j'aperçu le numéro de téléphone, je fis savoir a Gai que je devais absolument prendre ce téléphone. Gai compris.

-Oui?

_-Bonjour, est-ce que je parle bien à Hatake Kakashi?_

-Oui, c'est moi. Que puis-je pour vous?

_-Je suis Tsunade, directrice de l'école que Sasuke fréquente. _

-Y a-t-il un problème?

_-Une bagarre. L'autre étudiant en faute en a été l'investigateur. Je crois que vous devriez venir à mon bureau. Nous devrions parler seul à seul._

Je pris quelques secondes pour analyser la situation. Sasuke ne s'était jamais battu de sa vie, pourquoi maintenant.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, j'arrive.

Lorsque je raccrochais, Gai me regardait intensément.

-Un problème, réussit-il à me dire malgré ses sanglots et ses larmes.

-Oui, Sasuke c'est battu.

Gai se redressa d'un bon.

-Lui est-il arrivé quelque chose?

-Je n'en sais rien. Je vais voir la principale justement pour savoir ce qui c'est passé.

-Je viens avec toi.

-Non, il vaut mieux que tu restes ici. Sert toi du thé. Lorsque je reviendrai, nous terminerons cette discussion. D'ici la, repose toi.

Gai hocha lentement de la tête et je pris le chemin de l'école. Je ne pouvais croire que Sasuke c'était battu avec un autre élève le jour de la rentré. Sasuke avait un caractère dure, mais jamais je n'ai entendu dire qu'il c'était battu avec qui que ce soit.

Une fois entré dans l'école, je pris le chemin du bureau de la principale. Celle-ci me fit asseoir sur une des deux chaises qui se trouvaient devant sont bureau. Lorsque les salutation et autres formes de politesse furent terminer, je commença a parler du sujet qui m'intéresse, c'est-à-dire, Sasuke.

-Alors, qu'a-t-il fait exactement?

-Je vais vous le dire, mais avant, il fait attendre le tuteur de l'Autre élève. Il ne devrait plus tarder.

En effet, au même moment, je vis la porte s'ouvrir. Je retournais ma tête et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de te voir toi. Moi qui croyais que je ne te reverrais plus jamais. Maintenant, ça va être difficile d'effacer le souvenir de ton visage. Tu n'as pas changé. Tu es toujours aussi beau qu'avant mais tu es un peu plus grand.

Je vis ton regard ce poser sur moi. Je ne sais pas ce a quoi tu pense, et je donnerais tout pour le savoir. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu ne t'attendais sûrement pas a me voir la. Je regarde tes lèvres entrouverte, tes yeux sur moi me donne des frissons et la rougeur sur tes joue, comme j'aurais aimer tout t'avouer et t'emmener avec moi n'importe ou.

Soudain, le son de te voix me parvint et mon cœur se mis a battre a la chamade lorsque tu prononça mon nom avec cette voix :

-Kakashi.

_OoOoOoOoOo_

_J'ai espérer tellement de fois entendre mon nom sortir ainsi de ta bouche. Mais le son de ta voix me rend coupable de ce que je n'ai oser faire. Un jour me pardonneras-tu ma lâcheté. Mais met toi a ma place. SI seulement tu pouvais comprendre ne serais-ce qu'une infirme partie de ce que je ressent. Ne me juge pas, je t'en pris. Mon cœur, déjà meurtrie, ne le supporterait pas. Si je suis encore ici aujourd'hui, c'est que j'espère un sourire de ta pas a mon égards. Peut-être qu'un jours ou dans une autre vie, tout sera différent. Je t'aimerai toujours et je te promet de t'avoir pour moi un jour, comme j'ai espéré._

_OoOoOoOoOo_

Si tu savais a quel point j'ai espéré que je jour vienne enfin. Celui ou je pourrai revoir tes yeux si doux…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**POV SASUKE**

Naruto était tout près de moi mais je me refusais de lui adresser la parole. Comment aurais-je pu après ce qu'il m'a fait. Mon cœur a mal de cette distance alors que nous sommes a peine a quelques pas l'un de l'autre. J'aimerait tant retourner en arrière, je voudrai tant que tout redevienne comme avant. Que jamais nos mains ce sépare.

Nous étions des meilleurs amis, et maintenant, nous sommes devenus de simple inconnu. Je serrais les poings si fort que mes jointures en étaient blanches.

-Sasuke, est-ce que ça va?

Naruto c'était levé pour ce placer devant moi. N'avait-il pas compris que je ne désirais plus le voir. Je ne voulais plus le revoir. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit la, au moment ou je décidais de faire quelque chose de ma vie pour prouver a mon frère que je pouvais réussir. Je voulais tant qu'il soit fier de moi. Naruto gâchait tout.

-Lâche moi!

-Sasuke.

Naruto ne comprends pas. Il a toujours été idiot.

-Je ne veux pas que tu m'adresses la parole.

-Pourquoi? Nous étions si proche avant. Pourquoi me repousses-tu maintenant? Si tu savais à quel point je suis content de te voir.

-Ah ouis! Tu es content de me voir après tant années sans de tes nouvelles. Je t'ai envoyer plusieurs lettres a laquelle tu n'as jamais répondu.

-Des lettres? Mais je n'ai reçu aucune de tes lettres.

-Ouais, c'est sa. Ne fait pas l'Idiot. Pendant près de quatre ans je t'ai écrit en espérant avoir des réponse qui ne vinrent jamais. N'as-tu pas idée a quel point ça fait mal de ce sentir abandonner pas la personne en qui j'avait le plus confiance.

-Mais je n'avais aucune idée de…

-Je m'en fiche a présent. Tout ce qui a été nous n'est plus qu'un sombre souvenir dont je ne veux plus me rappeler.

Des larmes coulaient a présent sur les joues des Naruto. Des que je les vit, je sentis en moi une boule dans mon estomac. Pourquoi ça faisait toujours aussi mal après toute ses années. Moi qui croyais que la distance avait tout effacer, je me rends compte qu'il est bien plus difficile de briser des lien que ça en a l'aire.

Je vis qu'il était toujours devant moi, alors que pris l'initiative de me déplacer. Il ne me suivit pas. Il continuait de pleurer et plus le temps passait a l'entendre pleurnicher de la sorte, plus m on cœur me faisait souffrir et il me criait d'aller le consoler. De la ou j'étais, je le vis fouiller dans ces poches pour y prendre quelques choses avant de le mettre dans sa bouche. Mais qu'est-ce que…

Après quelques minutes, Kakashi sortis du bureau presque en courrant. Je ne compris pas tout de suite pourquoi, mais lorsque je vis Iruka, je fis le rapprochement. Quel idiot je suis. Si Naruto était la, il y avait fort a parier qu'Iruka était toujours sont tuteur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**POV KAKASHI**

Des que l'entretien fut terminer, je me dépêcha de sortir du bureau. Je savait qu'Iruka me suivait et je ne doutait pas un instant qu'il allais vouloir me parler. Je le savais mais j'ignorais comment réagir face à cette situation. Devais-je lui dire en face que tout est terminé, que je ne veux plus avoir à faire avec lui. Non, ce serait bien trop dure. Toutes ces années a l'aimer, aucunes secondes de gaspiller a ne penser qu'a toi et a toi seule. Jamais un instant j n'ai pensé tarir cet amour qui continuait de pousser en moi.

Seulement, maintenant que j'entend tes pas derrière les miens, je ne peux que penser a ce que serais ma vie si j'aurais été un homme meilleur, si j'aurais été a la hauteur des tes attende. Pendant un instant flottais en moi une réaction positive face a mon amour pour toi. Peut-être avais-je une chance, si minime soit-elle. Mais je ne voulais par être déçu encore une fois comme je l'ai été autrefois. Si seulement toi avais été si différent.

-Kakashi.

Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. Pourtant, je le veux tellement. Je te veux tellement.

-Kakashi, arête toi, s'il te plait. Il faut qu'on parle.

-Parler de quoi, Iruka. Il n'y a plus rien à dire.

Mensonge. J'aimerais tellement que ce soit vrai.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Kakashi.

Pourquoi ne veut-il pas s'arrêter? Pourquoi ais-je l'impression que c'est moi qui suis en faute. Je sais que j'airais du venir te parler bien avant, mais il n'y a qu'aujourd'hui que j'ai trouver le courage. Moi qui avais cru que me retrouver en face de toi me serais difficile. Bien au contraire. Ça m'a enfin permis de comprendre ce qui m'a temps manquer durant ces 7 dernières années. Je sais enfin ce qui manque a ma vie. Ce qui manque à ma vie, c'est toi.

Kakashi, arête toi, s'il te plait. Il faut qu'on parle.

-Parler de quoi, Iruka. Il n'y a plus rien à dire.

Je n'ose le croire.

-Toi, peut-être, mais tu vas écouter ce que moi j'ai a te dire.

Il s'arête finalement. Je souris en pensant que j'ai peut-être un peu d'autorité sur lui. Il ne bouge pas mais je suis sure que m'écoute alors je me lance.

-Je sais que ça fait 7 ans qu'on ne c'est pas donner de nos nouvelles et que l'on a souffert chacun de notre coté. Je comprends cela. Mais tout ce temps loin de toi m'a fait réfléchir. Il y a une chose que j'aimerais e dire pardessus tout.

-Ne te sens pas obliger de…

-Laisse moi finir.

Je me mis devant lui et l'espace d'un instant, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait pleurer.

-Ce qu'il y a, c'est que, malgré la présence de Mizuki, je me suis toujours senti seul. Comme s'il manquait une partie de moi. Jamais je n'ai été autant moi-même avec lui que je ne l'ai été avec toi. Ce soir, j'ai enfin compris ce qui me manquait tant et cela te concerne...

-Kakashi.

Je dut m'interrompre car venait Sasuke et Naruto a notre rencontre. Je savais que tu fuirais. Je te connais. Tu fuis toujours. Mais je sais. Moi aussi, j'ai des yeux pour regarder. J'ai peut-être compris trop tard, mais je compte bien réparer les erreurs.

-Je suis désolé Iruka.

Je baissai les yeux. J'avais quand même espéré que tu avais changé. Cette constatation me fit très mal. Tout comme ton départ.

Une larme coula sur ma joue et je la laissai tracer son chemin. Les bras ballant, je restait planter au milieu du couloir, le regardant quitter l'édifice sans même se retourner. Je vis ce triste paysage comme au ralenti. Jamais de ma vie, même lorsque mes parents moururent, je me suis sentis aussi seul, désemparé. Alors, comme dans un espoir perdu, ma voix tremblante chuchota, sans même que je m'en rende compte, ces mots que j'aurais tant voulu te dire :

-Je t'aime…

Que tu n'entendis pas…

_OoOoOoOoOo_

_J'ai espéré être capable de te dire tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur, mais j'ai manqué de courage pour te retenir. J'aurais du. Je suis désolé mais au moins, en terme de lâcheté, nous sommes quitté. Je fais semblant de ne jamais avoir vus tes regards sur moi uniquement pour que tu viennes me parler par toi-même. Il faut croire que cette fois la, tu ne m'aidera pas. J'ai pris de nouvelle résolution. Je t'aime Kakashi et jamais personne ne pourra m'empêcher de t'avoir rien qu'a moi comme j'ai espéré._

_OoOoOoOoOo_

Un jour, nous ne serons plus qu'un, parole d'un dauphin.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Voila la fin du chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé…**

**Merci d'avoir lu.**


	3. Chapter 3:J'ai rêvé

**Bonjour a tous!**

**Voici enfin le troisième chapitre de ma fic. Celui-ci est un peu plus court que les autres et je m'en excuse. **

**Je voudrais remercier tout ceux et celle qui ont laisser une review, c'est très apprécier. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira…**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Je n'attendis pas que mon fils adoptif m'ait rejoint que je tournai les talons pour partir loin de toi. Tout ça, c'était trop dur. Au fond, je me doutais bien de ce que tu essayais de me dire. Seulement, mon cœur ne voulait pas entendre, de peur que tout cela ne soit que songe. Mon corps bougeait sans même que je le lui ait commander. La peur au ventre, Sasuke suivant mes pas, je me rendis a mon véhicule. Je tremblais comme une feuille, tout en me traitant de toutes les insultes que je connaissais. Tu étais à ma porté, et moi j'ai décidé de fuir lamentablement sans même écouter ce que tu avais à me dire.

Je revois encore tes yeux qui me suppliaient de t'écouter. Pourquoi, des que je t'ai vu, mon cœur m'a fait si mal. Ais-je été un imbécile de ne pas m'être rendu compte que tu souffrais toi aussi. Au final, je ne suis qu'un égoïste pour n'avoir penser qu'a moi durant toutes c'est années. Aussi, pour n'avoir jamais pris le temps de penser que tu étais peut-être aussi malheureux.

Je me sens coupable face à tant d'égoïsme. Je voudrais tellement faire marche arrière, revenir vers toi et te serrer dans mes bras pendant que j'en avait encore e temps. J'aurais aimé te dire enfin tout ce qu'en moi je cache. Trouverais-je un jour la force de toit de dire? Et si je le faisais, me pardonneras-tu un jour de n'avoir été qu'un lâche et un égoïste.

Je me figeai soudain. Une penser me frappa l'esprit. Une phrase. Une seule. Celle que tu m'as dite le jour de ton départ. Tu avais les larmes aux yeux. Ton départ m'a fait si mal que je n'ai jamais compris le sens de ta phrase. Tu m'as dit : Toi aussi, tu as droit au bonheur.

Je me retournai brusquement, tellement que Sasuke, qui se trouvait derrière moi, me percuta de plein fouet.

Mon fils adoptif me jeta un regard interrogatif. Lui qui était si inexpressif, son regard me plongea tout droit dans le passé, lorsqu'il n'étais qu'encore un petit garçon innocent. Il avait compris, il savait.

-Tu vas le rejoindre?

Son exclamation me fit sourire. Il avait son petit sourire en coin. Rare étaient ces sourires sur son visage impassible. Avec ce sourire, c'est comme s'il me donnait sa bénédiction. Mieux encore, du courage.

-Je vais t'attendre près de la voiture.

J'hochai de la tête avant de me mettre à courir vers toi, comme je t'aime. Une fois entré dans l'école, je vis le couloir complètement vide. Tu n'y étais pas. Je me trouvais tellement idiot de ne pas t'avoir écouter. Pourquoi ais-je si peur du bonheur. J'y aie droit moi aussi. C'est toi qui me la dis, et ce bonheur, je veux le faire avec toi.

Je me retournai brusquement, tellement que je percutai quelqu'un. Je crus revers lorsque je reconnu tes longs cheveux bruns, retenu par une queue de cheval haute. Tes yeux bruns chocolat me regardaient avec surprise. Moi qui ne croyais pas au destin, je ferais bien de lui écrire une lettre de remerciement. Je voulais tellement être avec toi.

-Kakashi? Tu as oublié quelque chose?

-Oui.

Un voile de tristesse peignit ton regard. Doucement, je relevai ton visage avant de chuchoter :

-Toi!

Je n'ai pas laissé le temps à la surprise d'affecter ton visage que je le pris entre mes mains pour y déposer le plus doux du baiser jamais donné. J'avais, au préalable, baisser l'écharpe qui me dérangeais afin d'approfondir ce baiser tant attendu.

Pour la première fois en 8 ans, je pu enfin goûter a tes lèvres. Comme je l'imaginais, elles étaient si douces, si chaude. Ce contact me réchauffa instantanément. Tu finit pas répondre timidement a mon baiser. Des cet instant, tout mes doutes sont partis en fumés.

J'étais si heureux que j'en oubliais où j'étais. Tu avait mis tes bras autour de ma nuque, et moi, je les avaient déposer sur te hanche. Comme de vrais gamins. C'était mon premier baiser et c'était avec toi. Ce fut le plus beau jour de ma vie. J'étais dans mes rêves lorsque la cloche de l'école me déchanta. Elle mit fin instantanément a notre échange si magique, mais peu importe, maintenant, je ne me séparerai plus jamais de toi mon amour.

Nous quittâmes les lieux, Naruto derrière nous. Il avait un sourire sur le visage. Je le soupçonne d'avoir tout vu de notre échange.

Nous retrouvâmes Sasuke à ma voiture et je pus remarquer que ta voiture était juste a coté de la mienne. Quel hasard

**POV NARUTO**

Sasuke étais près de moi mais il refusait toujours de m'adresser la parole. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il était si distant avec moi. Mon cœur a mal de cette distance alors que nous ne sommes qu'a quelques pas l'un de l'autre. J'aimerais tant que tout redevienne comme avant. Pourquoi ce fossé entre nous. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si coupable de l'avoir abandonner.

Nous étions des meilleurs amis, et maintenant, nous ne somme plus que de simple étranger. Je le vis serrer les poings. Je me demandais si tout était vraiment de ma faute. J'étais si triste mais si en colère en même temps. Je décidai d'entamer la conversation. Je voulais savoir pourquoi il m'en voulait à ce point.

-Sasuke, est-ce que ça va?

Il leva vers moi un regard remplis de haire qui me fit peur. Jamais je ne l'avais vu ainsi auparavant. Il faut croire qu'il avait trop changé cette constatation me fit beaucoup de peine car je tenais vraiment a Sasuke. Combien d'année j'ai pleuré son absence. Tellement qu'Iruka ne savait plus quoi faire pour calmer mes pleures incessant.

Il me répondit d'un ton froid et distant :

-Lâche moi !

-Sasuke.

J'étais très surpris.

-Je ne veu8x pas que tu m'adresse la parole.

-Pourquoi? Nous étions si proche avant. Pourquoi me repousses-tu maintenant? Si tu savais à quel point je suis content de te voir.

C'était vrai. Le bonheur que j'ai ressentis en le voyant, c'en est presque ridicule tellement il est intense.

-Ah oui! Tu es content de me voir après tant d'années sans avoir de tes nouvelles. Je t'ai envoyé plusieurs lettres auxquelles tu n'as jamais répondues.

J'étais sans voix. Il ne m' jamais envoyer de lettres. Je n'en ai reçu aucune. Au contraire, c'est lui qui ne répondait pas au mienne. Je sentais mon cœur s'Affoler dans ma poitrine. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

-Des lettres? Mais je n'ai reçu aucune de tes lettres.

-Ouais, c'est sa. Ne fait pas l'idiot. Pendant près de 4 ans je t'ai écris en espérant avoir des réponse qui ne vinrent jamais. N'as-tu pas idée a quel point sa Fit mal de se sentir abandonner par la personne en qui j'avais le plus confiance.

-Mais je n'avais aucune idée de…

-Je m'en fiche a présent. Tout ce qui a été nous n'est plus qu'un sombre souvenir dont je ne veux plus me rappeler.

Je sentais les larmes couler sur mes joues et je ne fis rien pour les empêcher de suivre leurs routes. Le rejet, après tant d'années d'espérance, est encore plus difficile a digéré. Je ne voulais pas croire que tout allait se terminer ainsi.

Je le vis se mouvoir afin de s'éloigner de ma personne. Me détestait-il au point de ne plus pouvoir de voir en peinture. Avait-il a ce pont changer? Le Sasuke que je connaissais avait-il vraiment disparu? Non je ne voulais pas y penser. Un jour, tout redeviendrais comme avant, foi d'Uzumaki.

Je continuais de pleurer, de rage cette fois ci, lorsque je ressentis une douleur plus forte a mon cœur. Je me mis à trembler fortement. Je priais tous les dieux que je connaissais afin que Sasuke ne se rende compte de rien. Nerveusement, je pris mes médicaments et les fourra dans ma bouche le plus prestement possible. Je ne voulais pas mourir aujourd'hui non plus.

Après quelques minutes, qui me semblais interminables, Iruka sortis enfin du bureau de la directrice. Je suivais son regard qui était figée sur le dos de Kakashi en me disant qu'il devait énormément souffrir lui aussi.

_OoOoOoOoOo_

_J'ai rêvé du jour ou nous serions enfin réunis. Il y a de cela quelques années, un enfant ne cessait de criait ton nom dans la solitude de sa chambre. Maintenant, je le cris a haute voix, devant toi afin que tu puisse comprendre la souffrance que j'ai au fond du cœur. Tu étais mon seul véritable ami et jamais je ne pourrais oublier le bonheur que m'a emmené ta présence à mes coté. Ton image me suivra partout où j'irai, soit en sure. Un jour, nous serons enfin réunis, comme je le l'ai rêvé._

_OoOoOoOoOo_

**POV IRUKA**

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis rester planter u beau milieu de ce couloir exactement, mais Naruto fini pas me faire sortir de ma torpeur.

_Iruka, je crois qu'on devrait y aller.

-Oui, pars devant, je te rejoindrai.

-T'es sure.

-Tout a fait.

Je vis Naruto se retourner et s'enfoncer dans le couloir. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vide. C'est comme si tout ce qui avait en moi avait disparu. A quoi bon ce battre si au bout du compte on n'optenait rien. Peut-être que finalement Mizuki avait raison. Il n'y avait peut-être que lui pour vouloir de moi.

Je me retournais lentement. Alors que j'allais partir, la directrice m'intercepta.

-Monsieur Umino, vous avez échappé ceci dans mon bureau.

Elle me tendit mon bracelet. Celui que tu m'avais donné a un de mes anniversaires. En panique, je le pris en me demandant comment j'avais fais pour le perdre. Je ne m'en serais jamais remis si je l'aurais perdu.

-Merci Madame Tsunade.

-De rien. Passer une bonne fin de journée.

-De même pour vous.

J'attendis qu'elle soir entré dans son bureau pour reprendre ma route. Mais a peine j'eus fait quelques pas dans l'intercession que je me fit brutalement entré dedans. Je ne cachai pas ma surprise lorsque je te vis, devant moi, complètement hagards.

-Kakashi? Tu as oublié quelques choses?

-Oui.

Je baissai les yeux. Moi qui, un instant, avait cru qu'il venais peut-être pour moi.

-Toi!

Il ne me laissa pas le temps d'exprimer ma surprise qu'il baisa son foulard. Je n'ai eu le temps que je voire une jolie peau d'une couleur blanche tout a fait exquise que je sentis immédiatement comme une caresse sur mes lèvres. Ce fut comme dans un rêve, un merveilleux conte de fée.

Jamais je n'aurais pu espéré mieux comme première rencontre depuis près de 7 ans. J'étais si heureux que rien autour n'aurait pu me défaire de ce bonheur. Sa chaleur contre la mienne, tout en lui semblait si rassurant. Je me sentais en sécurité dans ses bras. Comme une adolescente dans les bras de sont premier amour. En vérité, c'est un peu le cas, je dois l'avouer.

Je finis pas répondre timidement a ton baiser. Cet instant fut le plus magique à mes yeux. Notre premier baiser. Je te sentais tellement plus confiant. Je savais maintenant ce que je voulais et c'était toi. Je n'avais nullement l'intention de répéter les mêmes erreurs passées. A partir d'aujourd'hui, nous allons avancer ensemble et former la famille tant désirer.

Tes lèvres étaient froides, mais je ne m'en plaindrai pas. Ça fait partis de toi, tout comme ce caractère qui me plait tant chez toi. Ça me pris du temps pour le comprendre, mais je t'aime sincèrement. Il faut que tu le saches.

Je sentis tes mains sur mes hanches. Pour ne pas faire tache et rester planter la comme un idiot, je décidai de mettre mes bras autour de ta nuque. Ça a du te plaire car tu approfondis la baiser. Soudain, la cloche de l'école nous fit nous séparer. Du coup, je remarquai Naruto dans un coin du couloir. Je ne pris pas le temps de me demander ce qu'il faisait las que Kakashi me poussa gentiment vers la porte.

Nous quittâmes les lieux en silence, sous des sourires parfois amoureux, parfois complices.

Nous retrouvâmes Sasuke à la voiture de mon amour et je pus remarquer que ma voiture était juste a coté des miennes. Quelle coïncidence.

_OoOoOoOoOo_

_J'ai rêvé à un beau ciel bleu comme celui-ci ou tout les problème que nous avions eu par le passée ont complètement envolé. Recommençons notre vie ensemble, sans rien pour nous empêcher d'être heureux. Je sais que je suis fais pour toi. Oublions le passer et tout ce qui viens avec pour mieux construire le présent. Jamais il n'y aura de meilleurs jours. Non, les meilleurs jours sont à venir, comme je l'ai rêvé._

_OoOoOoOoOo_

**POV NARATRICE**

Une fois qu'ils prirent leurs voitures, Touts ce rendit chez Kakashi. Naruto n'avait pas hâte de ce retrouver dans cette maison remplit de souvenir. Le blond ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir supporter tout ça. Sasuke ne l'avait pas regardé un seul instant et Naruto n'avait pas eu envie de relancer la conversation qu'ils avaient eus un peu plus tôt.

Les deux hommes semblaient avoir complètement avoir oublier leur comportement tellement ils étaient sur leurs petits nuages et les deux plus jeunes n'avaient pas le cœur de les faire redescendre. Ils s'étaient enfin retrouver. AU moins deux sur 4 qui étaient heureux.

De tout façon, pour Naruto, il n'aurais pas pu espéré mieux pour son tuteur. Il savait qu'il y avait un lien entre les deux, et jamais il n'avait vu Iruka aussi heureux. Il méritait d'être heureux.

Pour sa part, Sasuke prenait ça avec plus de peur en l'avenir. Comment allait être leur vie désormais. Qui pourrais reprendre un vie tout simplement la ou elle l'a laisser 7 ans auparavant. Malgré le bonheur de Kakashi, Sasuke ne croyais as qu'il allait durer.

Une fois que les voitures disparurent, une autre, bien cacher, sortis de sa cachette. Le conducteur avait un regard terrible. Un regard remplis de haine. Sur un ton sans émotion aucune, sauf celui de la jalousie, il chuchota pour lui-même :

-L'amour a une règle d'or Iruka, ne jamais abandonner. Moi non plus, je n'abandonnerai pas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Je sais que ce chapitre est court mais je tacherai de faire mieux la prochaine fois. De plus, comme il s'y passe beaucoup de chose, je me suis permis d'en faire un plus court. Après tout, il ne reste que deux chapitre, et le meilleur reste à venir. Il ne reste plus que deux chapitre avant la troisième partie. Soyez au rendez-vous. **

.


	4. Chapter 4:Je vois enfin

**Bonjours a tous!**

**Je suis vraiment navrée pour tout ce retard. **

**Voici la suite, j'espère que vous aller l'aimer...**

**Bonne lecture!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Naruto était la, juste devant moi. Nous sommes dans la pièce ou, jadis, nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde. Mais ce temps révolu qui revenais sans cesse a ma mémoire me fait énormément souffrir. Tout ce temps passé seul dans cette chambre après le départ de Naruto a creusé en moi une haine profonde envers lui, mais au font, je souhaite de tout cœur pouvoir le serrer contre moi encore une fois, comme avant.

Naruto va s'asseoir sur le lit qui lui a appartenu alors que moi je reste debout près de la porte, comme un imbécile. Comment de fois ais-je rêvés qu'il soit près de moi? Combien de nuit ais-je passer a hurler son nom? Dans mes nuits d'insomnie, je ne pensait que revoir le visage de celui qui a su me prouver qu'une famille avait plus que des liens de sang.

-Naruto.

Si tu savais a quel point tu m'as manquer.

-Oui, Sasuke.

Il vint vers moi rapidement, et pris mes mains dans les sienne. Son regard troublé cherchai mes prunelles noirs, mais je baissais obstinément les yeux. J'aimerais le pardonner, mais je n'en ai pas la force. Je n'ai plus la force de rien. Tant d'Années a espéré en vain m'a fait comprendre que tout est éphémère, rien de dure jamais. Mais portant, quelque part au fond de moi...

-Sasuke, parle-moi!

Il remonta mon visage et je pu enfin revoir ses orbes d'un bleu intense que j'avait presque oublier. Son regard m'implorait de lui parler, mais pour lui dire quoi. Si seulement j'avais son courage, sa force. Mais je n'ai rien. Lorsqu'il est parti, il a tout pris. Tout ce que je possédait n'était rien d'autre que ma vie et Naruto.

-Naruto, je...

Par ou commencer. Dois-je te dire a quel point tu m'as manquer? Dois-je te dire a quel point ma vie sans toi a été, sans même que je sache pourquoi, une vie vide de sens.

Ne pas voir ton sourire éclatant des le matin est une vrai torture. Tout le monde devrait avoir quelqu'un comme toi dans la vie. Tu m'as donné l'envie de vivre des le moment ou mes yeux se sont poser sur toi.

Il attendais une réponse, mais je n'en avait pas a lui donner.

-Naruto, ne pars plus, plus jamais.

Il me fit un sourire éclatant et il me serra très fort dans ses bras. Quel bonheur. Après tant d'années. Moi qui pensait ne plus jamais le revoir. Je sentais ses larmes culer sur mes joues, juste après il me chuchota:

-Promis. Je vais rester près de toi.

-Ca ne veux pas dire que je te pardonne.

-Je saurai me faire pardonner.

-Est-ce que tu restes dormir ce soir?

-Ca me plairait vraiment beaucoup.

-Bien, tu sais ou dormir.

-Ouais, laisse moi le temps d'appeler Sakura.

-Sakura?

-Ma colocataire.

Je ne savais pas qu'il vivait en appartement. Décidément, nous avons beaucoup de retard a rattraper. Soudain, une sonnerie de portable se fit entendre. C'était celui de Naruto.

-Ha, c'est Sakura justement. Je la prends et je te rejoint après.

-Je serai a la cuisine.

-Bien. A toute suite.

Je le vis quitter la chambre alors que je pris la direction de la cuisine. Kakashi et Iruka s'était enfermer dans la cuisine, je commença alors a préparer a manger. Naruto adorerait surement manger des rame alors je décida d'en faire alors. Je me mis aussitôt au travail. Naruto descendis avec cet aire grave sur le visage. Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ,Naruto?

-Je suis désoler Sasuke, je ne pourrai pas rester. Sakura, ma meilleur amie, c'est fait plaqué par son petit copain. Enfin, je dois vraiment y aller, elle a besoin de moi.

Des ces mot, je sentis mon cœur se briser. Ainsi, il avait trouver quelqu'un pour me remplacer. Cette fille, cette Sakura était donc plus importante que moi. Moi qui est censé être son ami le plus précieux. C'Est lui même qui me l'a dit. Et moi, j'ai été naïf de le croire. J'ai bêtement cru que tout pouvais s'arranger entre nous. Mais je vois que ce n'est plus le même Naruto.

Sans savoir pourquoi un telle haine, et sans chercher a savoir vraiment, je lui dit alors:

-Et bien, si cette fille est bien plus importante que notre amitié, et bien vas-y.

-Sasuke...

-Tu m'avais promis, Naruto.

-Ma promesse tiens toujours.

-Je ne te crois plus Naruto. Tu es partis, et des que tu en as encore l'occasion, tu pars encore.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

-J'ai assez souffert de ton départ. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire de faux espoirs. Je n'ai plus envie de jouer. Pars, et ne reviens que lorsque tu sera vraiment sure.

Il eut un silence entre moi et le blond. Il était blesser que je ne le croit pas sincère. Je sais que tout ca n'a pas de sens. Je sais que je dis n'importe quoi. Mais, même après tout ca, s'Il tiens vraiment a moi, il reviendra. Je suis patient.

-Sasuke, je...

-Pars, elle a besoin de toi.

Je cru sincèrement qu'il allait partir. Au lieu de ca, il vint me prendre dans ses bras.

-Je reviendrai, Sasuke. Malgré tout ce que tu peux en penser, tu es mon seul vrai ami. Mais donne toi la peine de connaitre Sakura avant de la juger. Et puis, je t'ai promis et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Sidéré, je le regardais partir. J'entendis la porte se refermer et je pus enfin respirer. Je sens que les jours a suivre allait être remplit de surprise. Pour la première fois depuis des années, je sentais mon cœur légers.

Oui, des ramens serait bien bon pour le repars de ce soir...

0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Je vois enfin cette lumière au bout du tunnel. Cette lumière que j'ai longtemps chercher dans les yeux des autres mais qui n'appartenait qu'a toi. Longtemps j'ai espéré revoir la force qui m'a fait marcher jours après jours sans toi a mes coté. Te revoir, te parler a été pour moi le recommencement de jours nouveau. Enfin, je peux aimer le doux sifflement du vent contre ma fenêtre l'été. Maintenant, je peux gouter pleinement la saveur des ramens. Enfin, je peux respirer cette bouffé d'air frais. Grace a toi, je vois enfin._

_0o0o0o0o0o_

_*****POV NARUTO*****_

Rapidement, je me mis a courir jusqu'a mon appartement. Jamais je n'ai couru aussi vite, mais Sakura avait besoin de moi. Ses pleures au téléphone était tout sauf du bluff. Jamais Sakura n'avait été aussi anéanti. Je me demandais bien ce qui avait pu provoquer chez elle toutes ces larmes et ces supplications.

J'ouvrit vivement la porte, me précipitant dans la chambre de ma meilleur amie. Elle était assise la, sur son lit, tenant sa peluche fétiche. Une panthère rose. Je m'approcha d'elle et je la sentis sursauter. Elle leva ses yeux en pleures vers moi et elle sauta dans mes bras. Je lui tapota le dos doucement.

Je n'ai jamais été un tendre, mais avec Sakura, tout était si différent. Elle a toujours su prendre soin de moi. Aujourd'hui c'était a mon tour de prendre soin d'elle. Elle pleura a chaude larmes encore un bon moment tandis que moi, je la serrait tout contre moi.

J'attendis patiemment que ses pleures s'atténues tranquillement avant de lui demander ce qui la fait pleurer.

-Sakura... Pourquoi tu pleures?

Elle leva son regard mouiller sur moi et renifla.

-Il m'as laisser... Tombé...

-Qui sa?

Oui, je suis idiot parfois. Mais on ne peut pas être parfait.

-Mon petit ami.

-Mais pourquoi? Vous faisiez un si beau couple.

-Il m'as dit... qu'il avait trouver... quelqu'un d'autre... Que je n'en valait la... la peine.

-LE SALAUD!

-Naruto!

-Si je le revoit...

-Tu ne lui fera rien!

-Mais Sakura...

-Tu vaux mieux que lui alors ru ne lui fera absolument rien.

-Sakura...

Je la repris dans mes bras ou elle se remis a pleurer. Ce fut ainsi toute la nuit. Contre moi, je tenais ma meilleur amie en larmes, le cœur briser que je tentait de réparer avec mes mots.

0o0o0o0o0o

Je vois enfin que la vie et le bonheur sont lier. Si le bonheur n'est plus, la vie vacille et on tente alors d'oublier le malheur et oubliant la vie. Aujourd'hui, je vois que l'amour est autant bienfaiteur que destructeur. Regarde-moi comme je suis perdu. Tu as tant changer de choses en l'intérieur de moi. Jamais je n'aurais cru tout ce qu'on m'a dit sur l'amour avec un grand A. Et aujourd'hui, je vois claire. Je ne plus pas vivre sans toi. Je le vois bien.

0o0o0o0o0o

**_***POV IRUKA***_**

Je ne m'étais jamais sentis aussi bien de toute ma vie. Le revoir après toutes ces années a été un bonne grande surprise. Être heureux comme je le suis en est presque risible. Peut-on tomber malade a force d'être trop heureux. Je crois que oui, car je suis complètement tombé malade de toi, fou de toi.

Ton regard sombre mais heureux est plonger dans mes prunelle chocolaté et je sens dans toutes les fibre de mon corps ce bonheur extatique que j'ai chercher depuis tellement longtemps. Si j'avais su ce que je sais aujourd'hui, je ne serait pas partit il y a de cela 7 ans maintenant. Sept années ou je vais tenter d'oublier.

-dis, Kakashi!

-Hum?

-On ne se quitte plus jamais, hein!

Je savais que ce n'était pas une question. Je savais que, peu importe ce qui pouvait nous arriver, rien ne pourrait nous séparer. Je le vis dans ses yeux.

-Plus jamais, mon amour, plus jamais.

Je remonta ma main vers son visage. Je commença a abaisser l'écharpe qui cachait toujours son visage. Enfin j'alla voir ce visage qui me hante depuis tout ce temps. A notre premier baiser, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le voir, trop surpris de son geste.

Il prit ma main comme pour me refuser de le lui enlever. J'allai protester lorsque je le vit, lui-même, enlever ce bout de tissu très gênant.

Je pu enfin le voir. Il était a mes yeux, le plus magnifique des homme. Un petit nez mutin, une bouche tentatrice. Je pus enfin savoir pourquoi il cachait son visage. Une fine cicatrice partait du coté de sa narine gauche, traverse ses lèvres pour se terminer sur son menton.

Lorsqu'il m'a embraser la première fois, je ne l'ai pas sentis pourtant. Je la frôla du bout de mon doigt, et c'est comme si elle n'existait pas. L'imaginais-je?

-Comment t'es-tu fais ca?

-C'est une longue histoire.

-Tu as tout le temps de me la raconter.

Il me sourit et m'embrassa tendrement. Ses baiser avait le gout du poivre. J'aime tout ce qui est poivre. Il est tellement... Piquant.

-Aller, raconte-moi!

Il rit légèrement.

-A vous ordre!

C'était une histoire passionnante.

0o0o0o0o0o

Je vois enfin que si l'amour est venu frapper a ma porte, il faut bien que j'en profite. Jamais je n'ai envie de vivre une autre vie. Jamais je n'aurai envie d'oublier tout ces moments avec toi. Je les chérirai comme si ma vie en dépendait. Oui, je crois que c'est ca l'amour. Protéger ce pourquoi on vie, et ma vie, c'est toi! Oui, je t'aime. Tout ce que je vois, c'est toi. Je le vois bien.

0o0o0o0o0o

**_***POV INCONNUE***_**

Je descendit de ma voiture afin d'aller prendre un café dans le resto d'en face. Apparemment, ce café était le meilleur en ville. Aussi, c'est ici que travaille ma future victime. Je l'ai vu en photo cette fille, et elle est vraiment bizarre pour sortir avec une tête pareille. M'enfin, une mission est une mission.

J'entrai dans le café et m'assis au bar pour commander a boire. Une brunette me servit. Ce n'était pas celle que je cherchait.

Je pensait soudainement que je m'tait peut-être tromper d'endroit, mais une photo attira mon attention. Elle était afficher sur le mur, dans la section des employer du mois. Elle y était. Je ne m'était donc pas tromper.

Alors je revint. Il ne me fallu pas loin de 5 jours avant de la voir. Elle me servit mon café.

-Votre café, Madame.

-Madame! Mais j'ai a peu près le même âge que vous. Appeler moi Ino, puisque vous aller me voir souvent.

-Ah oui.

-Je viens de déménager tout près, et j'aime bien ce café, vous savez.

-D'accord. Moi, je m'appelle Sakura. Je suis l'employer du mois.

-Je comprends pourquoi. Je vous trouve très efficace.

-Merci.

Elle me sourie. Ca me déplait de faire ca, mais a partir d'aujourd'hui, tu seras mon amie, ma meilleure amie même. Je le ferai parce qu'on me l'a demander. Je le fais car je n'ai pas le choix. Je doit détruire Naruto Uzumaki. Pour ce faire, je dois te détruire toi, ma petite Sakura.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Voila la fin de ce chapitre.**

**Je ne savais pas trop comment terminer le chapitre, alors j'ai un peu improviser. **

**J'espère que cela vous a plus.**

**Il ne reste que un chapitre avant la (Peut-être) troisième partie.**


	5. Chapter 5: Mon plus grand trésor

**Bonjours a tous!**

**Voici le dernier chapitre de la deuxième partie.**

**Afin de me faire pardonner pour toute cette attente, j'ai fait un chapitre plus long. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Mon plus grand trésor **

Deux jeunes filles discutaient tranquillement dans le salon, de la musique en fond. Il y avait maintenant un mois qu'elles avaient fait connaissance et elles étaient comme les meilleures amies du monde.

-Mais si je te le dis Sakura! Il était collé a moi comme une sangsue.

-Comme je te plaint, Ino.

-Il sentais si mauvais que l'odeur qu'il dégageais a imprégner mes vêtements. Même après un lavage, ils sentent encore.

-Je suis désoler de t'annoncer que cela fait partit des risque du métier, surtout lorsqu'on est barmaid dans un bar assez populaire.

Le blonde sourit a l'autre jeune fille. Cette amitié semblais forte de l'extérieur, mais de l'intérieur, Ino savait qu'elle maintenait Sakura sous son contrôle. Un peu plus de temps et elle pourrais lui faire faire n'importe quoi.

Plus Ino connaissait Sakura, moins l'envie de lui faire du mal se faisait sentir. Elle voulait tellement tout lui dire. Sakura devenait très importante pour elle. Sa mère était morte dans un accident de voiture et son père avait été enfermer en prison pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Un seul homme avait le pouvoir de le sortir de la, mais elle devait lui obéir.

Elle se rappelais de son père la dernière fois qu'elle l'avais vue. Elle devait avoir 6 ans tout ou plus. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avais autant verser de larmes que ce jour fatidique ou la police lui a enlever son papa.

Il avait été accusé a tord et même si elle s'époumonait a le dire, tout le monder se bouchait les oreilles. De toute façon, qui pourrait croire une petite fille de 6 ans. Pourtant, elle savait bien ce qu'était aller faire son papa et pourquoi il n'était pas la pour la border cette nuit la. Elle savait ou son père était aller. Pourtant, personne ne voulais l'écouter, même pas l'avocat de son père.

De la rancune dans le cœur, la jeune fille s'efforça de suivre sa mission comme elle se devait de le faire, sous peine de conduire Inochi a une mort certaine. Il avait le total pouvoir sur elle et Ino n'aimait pas sa du tout.

-Ino?

-...

-INO!

-Quoi?

-Tu avais l'air ailleurs. Quelque chose te tracasse? Est-ce que tu veux que je fasse quelques chose?

Malheureusement, la jeune fille ne pouvais rien faire pour elle. Le regard de la blonde changea pour devenir soudainement triste. Penser a son père en prison minait son moral de jour en jour. Elle devais faire vite sous peine de craquer sous la pression.

-Non merci, ca va aller. Je suis juste un peu fatiguer. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

-Tu veux dormir ici. Ca t'évitera de faire le grand détours.

-Oui, pourquoi pas. Je prendrai le canapé.

-Non, prends mon lit. Tu es mon invitée.

-Non, je ne veux pas prendre a place...

Cette fille est décidément trop gentilles.

-Prenons-le a deux alors.

-Quoi!

-Mais oui, on est deux filles, deux amies, alors je ne vois pas ce qui est dérangeant dans le fait de dormir ensemble dans le même lit.

Elle lui fit un sourire. Elle était sincère car, de ce qu'elle a compris avec cette fille, c'est qu'elle était totalement incapable de mentir. Ino ne pouvais ignorer cette accès de gentillesse et sans savoir pourquoi, son cœur se mit a battre plus rapidement . Jamais elle n'avais ressentis quelques choses

-Oui, bien sur.

Ino lui fut un sourire peu sur. Depuis que son père est en prison, elle n'a jamais dormit avec personne.

-Bon, lui demanda la rose, tu veux dormir maintenant ou on écoute un film.

-Euh... Qu'est-ce que ca te tente de faire toi?

Sakura leva les yeux et mit un doigt sur son menton. Ino se mit a la trouver mignonne ainsi.

-Je vais mettre un film, ce n'est pas si grave si on fini par s'endormir dessus.

-Bien.

-Tu n'as qu'a prendre place dans le lit, je vais mettre un bon film.

-Bien.

La blonde prit place dans le grand lit de la rose. Une fois que Sakura eut mit le film, elle alla se placer dans le lit elle aussi. Le film débuta, mais Ino ne le regarda pas vraiment. Une main sur sa poitrine, elle sentais son cœur battre. Il y avait une douce odeur qui flottais dans l'aire, caressant ses narines. Une odeur de fleurs.

Le temps fila et le film était déjà a la moitié lorsqu'Ino sentit un poids sur son épaule. Sakura venais de s'endormir sur elle. Doucement, la blonde prit son amie dans ses bras afin de la coucher dans le lit plus confortablement. Elle alla éteindre la télévision et monta sur le lit.

Le parfum de Sakura attira Ino. Elle se pencha sur la visage de la belle endormie. Celle-ci avait les lèvres entrouverte. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait ressentis quelque choses comme ce qu'elle ressentais en cette instant pour Sakura. Lentement, elle posa ses lèvres sur celle de Sakura.

Ino pouvais sentir son souffle et au moment ou elle voulu se retirer. Sakura répondit a son baiser. Surprise, elle figea. Ino voulu se dégager mais Sakura, ayant anticiper son gente, posa sa main derrière sa nuque afin de lui éviter toute retraite.

Le baiser se prolongea, d'abord timide, puis elle y mirent plus d'ardeur. Jamais de sa vie, Ino ne s'était sentit aussi libre, même lorsque son père était a ses cotés. La blonde colla son corps sur celui de sa partenaire. Leurs souffle se mélangeais, tout était en harmonie.

Sakura s'arrêta afin de reprendre son souffle. Elle sourit a Ino et lui dit:

-Tu sais, Ino, y'a longtemps que j'attendais que tu te décide.

-Quoi, et pourquoi c'est moi qui doit ce taper tout le boulot?

-Tout simplement parce que je savait que tu n'étais pas prête.

Ino la regarda, incrédule.

-Alors, tu m'aimes depuis longtemps.

-Depuis un moment, c'est vrai.

-Je t'aime Sakura.

Ino avait complètement oublier sa mission.

_O0o0o0o0o0_

_J'ai enfin pu retirer ce voile qui m'empêchait de voir ce qui avait devant moi. Moi qui n'avait qu'un cœur de pierre, moi qui pouvait faire du mal, moi qui a détruit tant de gens sous les ordres de quelqu'un avait enfin trouver une voie. Cette voie s'appelle Sakura. Je tenterai d'oublier tout ce que j'ai fait afin de chérir ce que j'ai. Mon père m'a dit un jour que je trouverai la personne pour qui je voudrai tout sacrifier... Ne m'en veux pas trop papa. Je t'aime, mais je sais que tu veux me savoir heureuse. J'irai de voie en prison, je te la présenterai, tu verras qu'elle est mon plus quand trésor._

_O0o0o0o0o0_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-SASUKE!

-Oui, Naruto.

-Attends moi, depuis tout a l'heure que j'essaye de te rattraper. C'est que tu marches très vite.

-Ouais.

-Dis-moi, tu me fuis?

-Non.

-Tu me fais quoi, alors?

-Rien.

-Allez Sasuke, tu ne vas pas continuer a me faire la tête. Je t'ai fais mes excuses.

Naruto arrêta Sasuke pas le bras. Celui-ci se retourna pour regarder le blond dans les yeux.

-Quand on invite quelqu'un au restaurant, on ne s'amuse pas a draguer le serveur.

-Mais je ne le draguait pas, c'est lui qui est venu vers moi.

Le blond sembla paniquer, ce qui amusa l'autre.

-Et tu vas aussi me dire que tu ne le connaissait pas.

-C'est un ancien copain. Je te jure que je ne me rappelais plus de lui.

-Mais lui ne semble pas t'avoir oublier.

-Pourquoi tu dis ca?

-Laisse.

-Sasuke...

Naruto se pendit au bras de son compagnon et cela suffi a faire tombé la colère du brun. Depuis quelques temps, les deux jeunes gens c'étaient rapprochés considérablement. Sasuke N'avait pas totalement pardonner a Naruto sont éloignement, mais il ne pouvais pas nier le fait qu'il soit la, maintenant, jour après jour près de lui.

Voir le sourire de Naruto était une vrai bénédiction pour Sasuke qui a vu noir pendant tellement d'années. Sasuke sait même qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais s'en passer. Si Naruto venait a disparaitre...

De son coté, Naruto n'en pensait pas moins. Sasuke est évidemment devenue une partie importante dans le vie de Naruto.

-Dis Sasuke, on va ou maintenant?

-Je ne sais pas, je croyais que tu savais.

Tout les deux se sentirent très idiot d'un seul coup. C'est vrai que ce promener dans une partie de la ville qu'on se connais pas du tout depuis près de 3 heures n'est pas très malin. En particulier lorsqu'on est totalement perdu.

-Tu sais ou on es, Sasuke?

-Non.

-Rah, c'est pas vrai! On est perdu.

-Et c'est de ta faute.

-Hein. Et pourquoi c'est de ma faute.

-Qui voulais ABSOLUMENT essayer le nouveau restaurent de ramen.

-Mais quoi, on dit que c'est le meilleur resto en ville, je me devais de l'essayer.

-Tu sais aussi que c'est le plus cher en ville.

-Oui, mais une fois dans sa vie ne fait pas de mal a personne...

-De toute façon, nous sommes perdu, nous devrions demander notre chemin a quelqu'un.

Au moment ou il dit ceci, le ciel, déjà très sombre au départ, s'obscurci très rapidement. L'air devenait lourd et quelques goutte de pluie firent leur apparition.

-Il commence a pleuvoir, nous devrions aller a l'intérieur.

Sasuke avait beau dire cela, la rues ne constituait que de riches maisons aux allures snobs. Jamais personnes ne voudra les aider.

-Tss, on ne sais pas ou on est et il commence a pleuvoir, franchement, ca ne pourrais pas être pire.

Un coup de tonnerre se fit entendre suivit d'un vif éclaire apparu juste devant leur yeux. Le plus si fit plus torrentielle.

-Franchement Naruto, il faudra que je t'apprenne a te la fermer parfois. Tu porte vraiment la poisse.

Naruto allait répliquer lorsque Sasuke le prit par la bras et l'entraina a sa suite. Ils parcoururent la villes pendant un moment sans trouver d'abris. Soudain, ils entendirent quelqu'un les interpeller.

-Yé, les jeunes!

Naruto et Sasuke se retournèrent et vinrent un vieille homme assez bedonnant venir a leur rencontre sous un large parapluie. Une fois arriver a leur hauteur, l'homme partagea son parapluie avec les deux jeune homme.

-Mais que faite vous dehors par un temps pareille?

-On c'est perdu, répondit Sasuke.

-Écoutez, je dirige une auberge, je peux vous héberger le temps d'une nuit, on annonce une vraie tempête cette nuit et les médias nous ont conseiller de rester chez nous.

-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'argent sur nous.

-Je suis sure que je vais vous trouver quelques choses.

-C'est vraiment gentil a vous. Viens, Naruto.

Sasuke lui fit un sourire alors que Naruto le boudais. Après tout, tout ce était de sa faute. Ils suivirent l'homme en silence. Arriver a l'Auberge, Naruto sauta aussitôt sur le téléphone.

-Bah ouais, sinon Iruka va s'inquiète.

-Tu me le dira quand tu auras fini, je dois appeler Kakashi.

Une fois tout les appelle fait, l'homme leur montra leur chambre.

-C'est la seule chambre disponible. Bien que ne soit que pour une seule personne, c'est toujours mieux que de dormir dehors. C'est chauffé et y'a une salle de bain privé, comparé aux autres.

-Ca ira, merci beaucoup monsieur..., commença Sasuke

-Jiraya.

-Merci, Monsieur Jiraya, dit Naruto.

-Hé bien, bonne nuit les jeunes.

Jiraya ferma la porte, laissant Sasuke et Naruto seuls. La chambre ne comportais pas grand chose. Un lit simple, une commode sous une grande fenêtre et une table de chevet avec une lampe et un cadran. La salle de bain n'étais pas plus grande. Une douche, une toilette et un lavabo. En deux pas, on avait fait le tour des deux pièce. Sasuke et Naruto et Sasuke sentait que la nuit allait être longue.

-Bon, je vais prendre ma douche en premier, trancha Sasuke.

-On a pas de vêtement de rechange.

-Faisons sécher nos vêtements mouiller. Mets les sur la commode.

-Bien.

Sasuke alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pendant que Naruto se déshabilla rapidement. Il était vrai que sans ses vêtements, la pièce était moins froide. Malgré tout, ils ne faisait pas très chaud non plus. Par sureté, Naruto alla barré le verrou de la porte puis alla sous les couverture en attendant que Sasuke finisse de se laver.

Une fois que le brun eut fini, il sortit, une serviette autour hanche, et mit ses vêtements a coté de ceux de Naruto. Le blond, quand a lui, se faufila en vitesse sous la douche. Il prit le savon et le shampoing laissé dans le bain par l'aubergiste et se lava rapidement. Lorsqu'il retourna dans la chambre, Il trouva Sasuke endormit, la serviette en boule par terre.

Naruto dégluti. Il sécha une dernière fois ses cheveux avec la serviette et il se glissa dans le lit a coté de son ami. Dans ce petit lit, il leur était impossible de ne pas se toucher. Naruto rougit un peu en sentit ses hanches frotter contre ceux de Sasuke. Une peau douce et chaude, quoiqu'encore un peu humide.

Le cœur de Naruto battais très vite dans sa poitrine. Le souffle chaud de Sasuke sentais bon la mente. Naruto était si bien.

Finalement, Naruto s'endormit, éreinté de cette journée a courir dans la ville. Heureusement d'ailleurs, comme sa il ne peut pas savoir que Sasuke le serre maintenant dans ses bras.

_O0o0o0o0o0_

_Tout le monde a un trésor qu'il veut protéger. Pour moi, la vie ne vaut rien si tu n'est pas a mes coté Sasuke. Tu ne le sais pas, et je ne sais pas si je ne sais moi-même, mais s'il y a une chose que je sait, c'est que c'est toi, mon plus grand trésor._

_O0o0o0o0o0_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Après que Sasuke ait appeler, Kakashi alla retrouver son amour dans le séjour. Il était devant la fenêtre. Kakashi savait a quoi il pensait. Il alla le prendre dans ses bras par derrière et posa ses lèvres dans le cou de son aimé.

-Je suis sure que tout va bien aller.

-Je sais, Kakashi, mais je ne peut tout simplement pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Et s'il ont besoin de quelque chose et qu'il...

Iruka avait l'aire nerveux. Naruto était vraiment tout pour lui et malgré le fait qu'il habite en appartement, il ne pouvais s'empêcher de penser toujours a son bien. Le tuteur allait toujours voir son protéger au moins 10 minutes par jours afin de s'assurer que tout va bien pour lui.

-Cesse donc de t'inquiéter, je suis sur qu'ils vont bien. Nous iront les chercher demain, quand le temps seras plus favorable.

-Je sais mais...

-Pas de mais. Tu vas venir avec moi, nous allons prendre un bon bain chaud puis nous allons passer une nuit torride ou je m'assurerai que chaque parcelle de ton corps m'appartienne.

Pour Iruka, Naruto et Kakashi était les seuls qui pouvais faire taire ses inquiétudes. Il se retourna pour faire face a Kakashi et le serra fort dans ses bras. Avec lui, il était sure que tout irait bien.

-Kakashi, que ferais-je sans toi.

Kakashi eut un petit rire et amena Iruka dans la salle de bain tout en lui promettant une longue nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Kakashi voulais faire une surprise pour son amoureux en lui faisant un petit déjeuner au lit. Cependant, il lui manquais des œufs afin de faire des omelette. Il partis de ce pas aller en chercher a l'épicerie qui ne ce trouvais qu'a quelques minute deus chez lui.

Une fois qu'il eut ce qu'il était aller chercher, Kakashi retourna chez lui en pensant a son amoureux. Il était sur qu'il allait être content. Après le petit déjeuner, ils iraient chercher les deux garçons perdu.

La journée était magnifique. Il était vrai le dicton qui disait: Après la pluie il y a le beau temps.

Une fois entré chez lui, Kakashi alla s'assurer que son homme dormait toujours, seulement, Iruka n'étais pas dans le lit. Kakashi haussa les sourcils. Il fit le tour de la maison sans le trouver. Il regarda a l'extérieur et vit que la voiture d'Iruka n'était plus la.

-Il est surement aller chercher Naruto et Sasuke.

Il repris donc ses activité, c'est a dire, commencer le petit déjeuner.

-Ils auront surement faim lorsqu'ils arriveront.

Seulement, plus le temps passait, et plus ils de posait des questions. C'est vers les alentours de midi que le téléphone sonna.

-Allo?

-Kakashi, c'est Naruto. Dites, vous pourriez venir me chercher.

-Quoi, Iruka n'est pas venu vous chercher ce matin.

-Non, nous venons a peine de nous lever.

Kakashi ressentis un peur sourde dans son cœur. Il regarda autour de lui et vit quelques chose qu'il n'avait pas vu tout a l'heur. Une lettre. Il laissa tombé le téléphone et se précipita vers le bout de papier faisait fit de cris de Naruto qui était toujours a l'autre bout du fil. Il prit la lettre et commença a lire:

_Kakashi,_

_Les moments que j'ai passé avec toi ont été sensationnel mais ils ne peuvent plus durer. Tout ce termine ici. Jamais plus je ne reviendrai. Prends soin de Naruto pour moi, mais surtout prends bien soins de toi. Oublie-moi, je n'en vaux pas la peine._

_Adieu _

_Iruka_

Kakashi sentit tout son petit monde s'écrouler. Il l'avait encore perdu.

_O0o0o0o0o0_

_Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai dit, mais ma plus grande peur est de perdre les gens que j'aime. C'est pourquoi j'avais si peur de m'attacher a toi. Aujourd'hui, mon cœur est détruis, et c'est a cause de toi. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai te le pardonner un jours. A cause de toi, mes larmes ont verser, mon sang a couler. Oui, je vais couler, comme mon plus grand trésor._

_O0o0o0o0o0_

_**Fin**_


End file.
